


Lazy Afternoons

by RussianWitch



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Beach Sex, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Random Encounters, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianWitch/pseuds/RussianWitch
Summary: Danny is woken from a light doze by the sun disappearing from his skin and a sprinkling of cool drops on his chest. Opening one eye earns him the sight of a still dripping and sandy Steve leaning over him, shaking the water out of his hair like a dog as soon as he notices Danny looking.





	

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd

Danny is woken from a light doze by the sun disappearing from his skin and a sprinkling of cool drops on his chest. Opening one eye earns him the sight of a still dripping and sandy Steve leaning over him, shaking the water out of his hair like a dog as soon as he notices Danny looking. He curses and kicks out at the annoying man, but that just eggs Steve in on and before he knows it Danny has a lap full of SEAL on a mission to rub himself against as much of Danny as possible.

Steve tastes like the ocean: a little cool, a little salty, slowly warming up under the sun's relentless rays. It makes Danny wonder if he tastes the same everywhere. The shorts Steve is wearing hang low on his hips the string just begging to be pulled. The vegetation hides  them from prying eyes, so Danny indulges. He trails his hands up and down Steve's flanks taking his time to caress cool skin and brush away some of the sand as he works his way down Steve's abdomen to worry at the treasure trail and pluck at the soggy string picking apart the knot. "Danno—," Steve warns, but hushes as soon as Danny slides a hand under the wet fabric, wrapping it around very interested flesh. Steve winces a bit at the awkward grip, skin sticking to skin as the salty water dries, "are we doing this?"

Usually he wouldn't, but he's feeling lazy, warm and content and Steve is just there.

"Yeah," he decides, "yeah babe, we are definitely doing this. In fact if we don't do it right now, I'm going to do something—" He can't bring himself to finish the sentence, too distracted with all of Steve that is bared by pushing the shorts out of the way. "Come here, you!" Danny growls when Steve isn't fast enough with letting the wet shorts slide off his legs, and straddling him.

Once Steve is in reach, he doesn't waste any time getting his mouth on all the salty skin, fucking his tongue into Steve's navel until he feels the SEAL shudder. "Yeah, you like that don't you, babe?" He digs his fingers  into the hard muscle of Steve's ass kneading and groping, "Love the way you taste." Danny nuzzles at the hard flesh poking insistently at his throat. He's gotten very attached to Steve's dick, the way it fills his mouth and throat, the slight bend that makes him hit all the right spots when Steve is fucking him, the way it fits in his hand.

If it was up to Danny, and wouldn't cause a riot, he'd be playing with Steve's dick every moment he could. Switching off lashing at the shaft with his tongue, Danny scrapes his teeth along the length of it just to hear Steve's breath stutter. He takes his time tasting and laving the flushed head until it is shiny red, and weeping pre-come that smears Danny's lips and cheeks.

He'd be more than happy to keep sucking, letting Steve flood his mouth with come—when he looks up, Steve's head is thrown back in pleasure, his hands white where they clutch at the sides of the lounger. "Turn around." He orders with a final lick that ends with his tongue probing the leaking slit. The words take a while to register in Steve's pleasure addled brain, even longer for him to act on them. He practically falls out of Danny's lap while turning, ending up on hands and knees, ass in the air, nuzzling at Danny's knee.

There are finger shaped bruises on Steve's ass that match perfectly to Danny's fingers, old ones that are blue and green, and red spots from moments before. The sight of them always make Danny horny as hell, make him want to fuck Steve hard leaving a part of himself as deep in the powerful body as he can. The ass in front of his face flexes, and Danny grabs the cheeks with a hungry growl spreading them as far as they can to get a better look at the hole hidden between them.

The sphincter is still a little stretched, a little swollen from the fucking Steve got the night before, dragging his tongue across it makes the muscle flutter and Steve moan against his thigh. "Are you sore, babe?" He wonders, nipping at the curve of Steve's ass.

"What?" Danny grins at the annoyance in Steve's voice at being made to think.

"Are—you—sore?" He repeats, scraping the edge of a nail across the inviting hole. Steve arches into the rough touch ignoring the question, "Steven!" Danny finally snaps, adding a sharp pinch to the sensitive spot where the curve of Steve's ass meets his high.

"No!" Steve finally throws over his shoulder, glaring daggers.

"We'll have to do something about it, then, won't we?" Danny murmurs meeting Steve's displeasure with a sharp grin. Without warning he dives in, licking and nibbling until the skin he's tormenting is slick with spit and dusky, sensitive enough for Steve's breath to hitch with every twist of Danny's tongue. Adding fingers has Steve bucking and pushing back, wiggling and shaking, silently demanding more.

The lounge isn't really made for that kind of use, it creaks and groans as Steve loses his composure. "Fuck me!" He growls, twisting to glare wide eyed over his shoulder, "now!" He pulls out of Danny's grasp falling on his knees in the sand, and Danny has no choice but to follow pulling his dick out of his shorts.

The sand burns under his knees, sticks to the palms of his hands, slows everything down and adds to the urgency at the same time. Danny rubs it off along Steve's sweaty flanks as best he can, spreads the hard ass cheeks, rubs his dick along the furrow until the head catches on the rim of the winking hole. Fucks himself inside inch by torturous inch as Steve claws at the sand and swallows sounds of discomfort. He'd stop, except Danny is pretty sure Steve would kill him.

Their balls slapping together has Danny cursing and clawing at Steve's back. He curls himself around the longer body under him, pushes Steve's legs wider apart to get better leverage and puts his back into it. He pulls out almost all the way, slams back in with a twist of his hips, grins when Steve growls something unintelligible, and slides forward in the sand. They can't exactly take their time, so Danny doesn't bother with niceties, just pummels into Steve who scrambles to brace against the shifting sand demanding more, harder, _now damn it!_

Gathering all of his strength Danny lunges forward, grabs Steve by the hair and forces him up, dragging Steve in to his lap, sinking his teeth into Steve's flesh right between the shoulder blade, drags a sandy hand up Steve's chest twisting a tight nipple viciously. He feels the long body in his lap tense, wishing he had a mirror so he can watch Steve falling apart along with feeling it. Steve pants noisily, swallows sounds that might be distress and might be pleasure getting his knees under him and fucking back on Danny, milking his dick for all he's worth.

"Daannooo," he growls and that pushes Danny over the edge. It takes everything Danny has to keep from blindly wrapping his sand covered hand around Steve's dick. Somehow they manage to disentangle, Steve dropping to the scalding sand with a pained moan dick curved against his belly, red and angry looking.

Shouldering Steve's legs apparent Danny dives right in while still catching his breath, slobbers up the shaft swallowing around the glands, chokes himself on the thick flesh until Steve comes with a full body shudder and a needy whine. Danny collapses over him, wiping his mouth against Steve's side, trying to keep off the sand. "That was—," he rubs his nose against sweaty skin trying to scratch an itch, Steve wiggles under him and Danny can't help asking, "sore enough now?"

"Yeah," Steve answers dreamily, "sore enough now."


End file.
